


Afraid

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Psychosis, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage sees what Novabomb looks like when he loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

It was more than just a nightmare.  
  
It was complete Hell.   
  
Mirage just sat there, pressed up against the rock walls in horror as he watched the scene before him unfold. He wanted to look away, but he had been paralyzed with fear as he watched the normally loud and overfriendly mech completely rip apart the Decepticons who had attacked him.   
  
He wanted to look away from the carnage, but his helm wouldn't move and his optics wouldn't shut. He was forced to watch the seeker laughing and snarling manically, as if he were an animal, a beast. He wasn't using his weapons. Just his servos, which were now stained with the screaming mechs' blood.  
  
Mirage had never felt more fearful over a Decepticon before. They were being mauled, Novabomb tearing through their metal skin and chassis with his sharp talons. Wirings and circuitry were being ripped out of the bloody, screaming mechs. The sound of pleading, the sound of breaking limbs, and the sound of Novabomb's hysterical laughter was all that filled Mirage's audios.  
  
Each mech fell one by one, all of them missing one or more parts of their body. One mech was missing half of his face while another one had his right arm ripped off with his chassis caved in. But all of them were covered in so much blood and their corpses all carried a twisted and permanent expression of terror and agony.   
  
Bright white optics then locked on him as the last mech fell to the ground with a hard and deafening thud. Mirage stiffened and gasped, pressing into the wall as the dark blue and black seeker stared at him with an unreadable expression. He was breathing hard, his helm cocked to the side, staring almost curiously at the Autobot spy.  
  
Mirage's optics shifted from the mech's face to his chassis, though both were covered in blood. He attention then flashed to his servos, optics widening in even greater terror at the sight of all that blood. Novabomb had always told him how violent he was during an episode. He just never truly understood or even comprehended what the seeker meant. Was it because he mostly saw the playful, giddy side of the mech? He didn't know.  
  
Novabomb took a step forward, which made Mirage snap from his thoughts and stiffen in fright. He continued to walk toward him, Mirage staying completely still. His spark pounded hard against its casing and his breathing grew rapid and uneven. He wanted to run, to get away. His body though was glued to where he sat, only able to press up against the rocky wall.  
  
The Decepticon kneeled down in front of him, which only made Mirage sick as the scent of spilled energon filled his olfactory sensors. He paled when Novabomb's servos stretched up to his face, seizing him gently, blood getting on his cheek plating. Mirage opened his mouth, as if to protest, but nothing came out and his bottom lip only began to tremble.   
  
He could feel those sharp, bloody talons on his face, occasionally brushing against his neck cables. It only made Mirage sick with fright. Was he going to die? Was Novabomb going to kill him too? He wanted to scream for help (as his comm.-link had been destroyed earlier), but the words wouldn't leave his vocalizer.   
  
He let out a terrified gasp as he felt a servo slowly move from his face down toward his chassis. He tensed and flinched back, which made Novabomb's servo freeze at his shoulder. His expression was blank as he stared at the Autobot, who finally swallowed and whispered to him, "N-Novabomb… I-It's me… Mir-Mirage."  
  
The name was familiar to him. Mirage could only guess since the mech's expression changed slightly. His optics weren't as hard and white. The seeker opened his mouth to speak and muttered out softly, "Mir… Mirage…"  
  
Mirage felt somewhat relieved as the seeker spoke. He recognized him, even in his crazed state. He swallowed and nodded, though he didn't dare move. The last thing he wanted was to somehow set the other off.   
  
"Yeah," he said softly. "I-It's me–" Then he let out a frightened gasp as two arms suddenly wrapped tightly around him, pulling him into the seeker's bloody chassis. Novabomb buried his face into the mech's shoulder, hugging him tightly in his lap. The action shocked Mirage, but he remained frozen, the other mech still in an unstable, fragile state.   
  
"Mirage…" the Decepticon murmured.  
  
"Y-Yeah?"  
  
But the Decepticon didn't say anything more than his name. He soon began to chant it, almost as if it were a prayer. He said his name with such passion, such profound depth, that it made Mirage blush a bit as he continued to say it over and over and over again.   
  
The crazed seeker was soon planting kisses across his neck and face, his servos once against going to his face, forcing Mirage to look at him. The light blue mech was stunned to see the other looking at him with something he did not recognize. It was more than just love and adoration. It was something so much deeper than that, but Mirage just didn't know how to describe. The look in those fading white-to-red optics merely made him shiver.  
  
Just as Novabomb leaned closer to him, as if to kiss him, a shout rang out through the cave they were trapped in.   
  
"Mirage! Mirage – are you in here?! Mirage!"  
  
Mirage froze at the sound of the voice, especially when Novabomb paused in leaning close to him. The voice seemed to process through the seeker's mind and his expression hardened. The spy gasped as the optics faded back to white, realizing what may have been running through Novabomb's twisted mind.  
  
Novabomb wasn't shy about telling him his hatred toward his best friend, Hound. Though Mirage didn't really understand why, he wasn't about to try and reason it out. Novabomb had said he wouldn't kill Hound, only because he knew that the green mech was important to the Autobot. But that was when he was in his right mind. At that moment, Novabomb only had one thing in mind.  
  
To eliminate anything he saw as something threatening or something he hated, and Hound would be his next target. Mirage was certain of it.  
  
"No!" he shouted, grabbing a hold of Novabomb when the Decepticon tried to get him. "Damn it, Nova -  _don't!_ "  
  
Novabomb snarled at him, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and shoving him back, making Mirage hiss in pain. But he jumped to his pedes and made another grab for the larger mech, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, much to the seeker's agitation. He growled and tried to push him away again, but just as he reached for the spy, Hound stepped into his line of vision, all three mechs freezing as they saw each other.  
  
Hound looked from his friend to the great seeker, immediately knowing something wasn't right. Not because Mirage was holding onto the Decepticon, oh no; he already knew about their relationship, despite his great resentment toward it. But it was the seeker's optics that unnerved him. They weren't there usual bright crimson coloring. They were pure white, as if he were blind. But he knew Novabomb hadn't been blinded because he was looking directly at him.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Novabomb let out an animalistic howl and jumped at him, out of Mirage's grip. Hound could only remain frozen as the maniac charged at him, fear forcing his body into a state of paralysis at the murderous, bestial look on the Decepticon's face.  
  
But a flash of light blue was at his side in a minute and the next thing he realized was that he had been shoved to the ground. But it wasn't Novabomb who had pushed him. When he looked over, he had seen for a split second that it had been Mirage. But Novabomb had jumped at the spy and pinned him down, snarling and clawing into his chassis while Mirage screamed in pain, in horror, struggling violently beneath him.  
  
Hound tried to jump at the seeker, but Novabomb swung him harm back, hitting him hard in the jaw and sending him fly. He couldn't truly make out the figure beneath him. He could only hear screams, which were music to his audios. And there was blood... So much blood... Just like with his parents. Just like his aunt. Just like with everyone else who had tried to hurt him or someone he loved.  
  
Mirage was screaming in agony, the sharp talons digging deep into the seams of his armor. No matter how much he kicked up at him, no matter how loud his screams got, Novabomb just continued to claw at him mercilessly. It was like his Decepticon lover couldn't see him. It was like he was no longer "his" Mirage. Just some random bot. Just like any other mech... He screamed again, this time in both pain and horror, when he felt the mech try to rip into his spark chamber.  
  
"NO!" he screamed. "N-Novabomb! Don't! Novabomb! No! No - no please! NOVABOMB!"  
  
The agonized and petrified scream seemed to reach the mech's audios and he froze, optics widening as he stared down at the bleeding mech beneath him. Mirage was pushing at his shoulders, trembling violently as he stared up at the seeker in complete terror. Novabomb's mouth fell slightly agape and he immediately looked down at his servos, seeing the fresh blood on them. He looked back at the bloody chassis before him and then back at his servos, as if trying to connect the two.  
  
Then, it seemed to hit and he immediately jumped off the mech, backing away from him while shaking his helm. His optics were still glowing white as he opened and closed his mouth again, remaining still even as Hound stepped over to Mirage, unconcerned about Novabomb and more on his friend's condition.  
  
Primus, what had he done?  
  
Hound looked over at Novabomb, his mouth opened to scream at him, but by the time he turned his helm, Novabomb had transformed and flew out of the cave, leaving the two Autobots behind. A part of him wanted to run after the deranged Decepticon and murder him, but when he glanced at Mirage again, he knew his friend was much more important.   
  
He gripped his servo tightly as he knelt down beside him. "Mirage, look at me," he said sternly, worriedly. "Don't worry. I'll call for a medic and we'll get you out of here, okay? You're going to be okay. All right?"  
  
Mirage could only nod his helm, his vocalizer still paralyzed from the fear. Novabomb attacked him. Novabomb, the mech who claimed to love him for Vorns with all his spark, had tried to kill him. It had been one thing when he attacked the other Decepticons. Though that had been a horrifying sight to behold, it was nothing compared to actually being attacked. Novabomb wasn't even a Cybertronian anymore. He was a monster, a killing machine. He was only out for blood and would hurt or kill anyone.  
  
Including him, a mech he supposedly loved.  
  
Mirage squeezed his friend's servo tightly as he contacted for help. Never had he been so afraid of anything in his life. Never had he feared anyone more than anything before. And to think it was Novabomb he was afraid of, a mech that he probably should have trusted, should have loved back.  
  
But as of now, he didn't know anymore. Novabomb had shown him a side that he had never seen before and never wanted to see again. He was afraid. He would probably, from now on, always be afraid.


End file.
